The Man Who Was Unstoppable
by Everhere Everthere
Summary: Set after the events of Graduation. Someone has their eyes on young Ron Stoppable...but not in the way you might think. Sequel to The Things I Never Knew. Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

**.Excerpt from The Washington Post, Wednesday, May 31****st****, 2007 **

**Security Officer Found Dead At Post**

**By Juliet Oxford**

** At approximately 7:47 AM on the morning of May 29****th****, 2007 the body of Bernie Travers, 27, was found dead on the job at the Rutherford Hayes Research Center by his shift replacement, Walt Menson.**

** "I was just performing my usual rounds, when I realized I hadn't seen (Travers) at the hourly check up." Menson said. "When I went to find him up in Hallway East he was just lying there in some kind of lump, not moving."**

** Travers, a security guard at RHRC for five years, had apparently signed into work the previous day at 11:45 PM showing no signs of ailment. Travers was not seen again until Menson discovered him eight hours later.**

** Paramedics were immediately called and were rushed to scene. Unfortunately, all attempts to resuscitate him were unsuccessful and he was pronounced Dead On Arrival by paramedics.**

** When asked about Travers and his history at the Research Center many people had only the best to say about the late guard.**

** "Bernie was a great guy, one of the best," said Lloyd Mankowitz, 35, "People around here are going to miss him terribly."**

** "He was an amazing guard and an amazing friend," said, Davis Willow, Head of Security at RHRC, "my heart goes out to him and his family."**

** After performing the autopsy on the late security guard, doctors at Our Lady Queen of Peace hospital could only give baffled results.**

** "There wasn't a thing wrong with him" said Dr. William Erste, PhD, the attending physician during the autopsy, "He seemed to be in perfect condition, aside for some deterioration of the gums from tobacco use, other than that we couldn't find any other ailments."**

** When asked his professional opinion, the doctor had this to say:**

** "The best we can figure is that there may have been some issues with (Travers) heart that have since remained unidentified. As of now we cannot comment further on the issue. We can only express our deepest gratitude for Mr. Traver's and his loved ones."**

** Funeral arrangements for Mr. Travers have been made for the following Sunday, June 4****th****, at 2:00 PM.**

** As of right now, no further information of Traver's mysterious demise has been released.**

So, this is the Prologue for the sequel of The Things I Never Knew. Originally, I had planned on waiting a little longer for the beginning of this story but, after the less-than-popular reviews I got for the ending of the first installment, I decided to bump of the start of this story ahead in my schedule.

Now, I know this is short but, as I say, it is a prologue. The installments will get much longer in the future. Just consider this a 'preview."

Normally, it is about this time that I say "Oh please, oh please, read and review" but, realistically, I'm not expecting much. At a little over three – hundred words, this story is much to comment on as of yet.

So, until the next installment, I bid you all adieu and wonderful days ahead.

Sincerely,

Everhere Everthere


	2. Nightmares and Ambitions

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Kim Possible franchise, and that is simply that.

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmares and Ambitions**

The woman smiled as she sat back in her chair and rewound the clip again.

She was very thorough, very thorough indeed. Some called it a nuisance, some called it a disorder.

She called it a precaution.

You see, in Dr. Arden Greene's line of work, mistakes were not an option. Not by long shot.

And, in a project as big as this, every little detail counted.

She paused the tape in the same spot she always did, right when the young, red-haired woman was thrown to the ground, and knocked unconscious. Dr. Greene perked up in her chair, eager not to miss the oh-so-important footage she needed to be sure.

Sure for success.

By this point in the video the aliens who had invaded the planet, along with creating a substantial amount of damage in the process, walked slowly into the frame.

_What were they called again? Warlockians? Warloardians? Calrissians? Oh never mind it doesn't matter which._

They _are not my focus._

No, no. Her focus was the young man who had just walked into frame. That odd, young man with the abnormally sized ears and the angry expression.

_Could he be the one?_

She waited with baited breath. Waited, and hoped, that what she had seen in her last viewings hadn't been a trick of the light or her overzealous imagination…but it had, in fact, been the real deal.

And so she watched and waited, and waited.

And saw as the boy began to "ignite" in the bluish, pale aura that engulfed his entire body. He then rose up above the pair of two invading aliens. The look of shock on their faces was so priceless; Dr. Greene would've laughed if she was in to that sort of thing.

But of course she wasn't.

She then watched as the ignited boy, still engulfed in that strange indigo aura, performed a feat that was certainly beyond his capabilities.

She watched as this funny, young boy, he couldn't be older than eighteen, literally pick up those massive, other-worldly creatures and hurl them, several feet into the air, until they collided with their hovering space ship, supposedly killing both of them.

And then, like it had before, the tape stopped at that point, having exhausted the amount of information it had to give.

Quickly and eagerly, Dr. Greene rushed herself over to the monitor to her left. In a few seconds she would have her answer.

She could only pray it was the one she was hoping for.

A few moments passed in silence. Not a sound was heard except for the steady breathing of Dr. Greene as she eagerly awaited her results.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the machine beeped to life and slowly began feeding out a sheet of paper.

Dr. Greene's heart raced.

_Yes! Yes! Here it comes!_

The paper was now a quarter of the way out. It almost surreal to her that, after five long years of research, two years of pursuing a grant, and then the many grueling months of finding a backer, she was now only seconds away from realizing her dream.

She only seconds away from saving the world.

She held her breath; the paper was now halfway out of the machine.

_If this is real, I'll give Mr. Taduer a kiss along with his payment._

She smiled a little to herself as she thought of her mysterious, French consultant. Although she had never _seen _the man before, he sounded undeniably brilliant and, strangely enough, somewhat handsome.

_I wonder what he looks like in person…_

Dr. Greene quickly shook the thought from her head.

_Priorities, Arden, Priorities._

Finally, like a sort of surreal dream, the paper printed out at landed in the tray positioned at the bottom.

Dr. Greene stood stock still for a moment, almost too scared to look.

Finally, she (slowly) walked over to the printer tray and picked up the piece of paper, and the read the two little words printed there:

Verification: Authentic

Dr. Greene gripped the paper tightly in her hands and allowed a small smile to cross her lips (as was the full extent she would allow for her excitement) and rushed over to the phone.

_Success! Success!_

The one word she had waited so long and worked so hard to hear,

And she couldn't wait to tell Dorian Tadeur.

**II**

He was alone in a vast, immeasurable field of dandelions that shone like stars against the bright green undertone of the meadow.

Such a peaceful image.

And yet, he knew something wrong. Terribly wrong.

He began to walk a non-linear path, unsure of where he was going. He supposed he would have to follow the trail his intuition set for him, as that had never steered him wrong in the past.

And so he walked not thinking, simply basking in the radiant sunlight that had was shining on his face, feeling its warming rays soothe his wrinkled face. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, as piercing and breathtaking as a sapphire, and his mind was often getting lost in the unique and oddly beautiful sculptures the clouds intended to make.

_Artists from the Stratocumulus period_, he mused to himself.

After walking for (Minutes? Hours?) a while, he came upon a very peculiar sight, located in a grassy knoll several yards to his right.

He walked over, slowly, taking extra care to watch the clouds drift and merge into one another making new shapes and new masterpieces.

When he finally stumbled upon the strange object in the snow (after observing a cloud that looked like the continent of Asia) his perfectly tranquil mood had now found itself an upset.

There, completely out of place in the calm, marvelous, meadow were the corpses of, not one, but two lambs.

And, as if the situation was not peculiar enough, these lambs were not of snowy white as the denizens of Mary's flock.

No, one of them was, in fact, as green as Eden's garden, the other, a golden shade of yellow, the kind you would associate with sunshine.

_Peculiar, very peculiar._

Not a single mark or blemish was on the hides of these two creatures. Truth be told, if not for their blank and open stares from their glossy eyes it would almost be impossible to tell if they were dead at all.

But he knew. Even without checking he knew.

And he also knew that, despite what the outward appearance told him, he could see that these lambs had not passed dude to natural occurrences.

Something, or someone, had done this to them.

The answer to the question "Who would kill such an innocent creature?" escaped him but, for some reason, he was certain he would find out, and quickly.

He was not to be disappointed.

It started out a low hum, no louder that what one would hear on a radio station if there was a very small level of feedback. Then it grew into a small buzzing sound, then into a dull roar, and then into a booming cacophony of noise.

He turned around, terrified of what he would see.

It appeared to him as if though a large black cloud was accelerating toward him at alarming speed, buzzing with the white-hot rage of the murdered Porphyria.

As the cloud came closer, he could make out, in more detail, of what the strange object actually was. He discovered then, to his horror, that the cloud was not a cloud at all…but something much, much worse.

Locusts.

But not just normal locusts, oh no, these were much more dangerous. First of all they were bigger, about the size of a garden variety mouse, and secondly, of how he was sure he didn't know but he was nevertheless, these things had _teeth. _Sharp ones.

He had only a moment to shield himself from the oncoming torrent insects. He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands, and felt the sickly, flying demons pass over him. He waited for the pinprick of their tiny legs and for the for the excruciating gnashing of millions of little incisors tearing away at his skin like a hurricane of razorblades.

But, the pain did not come.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, scared of what he might find.

He checked his own body first, to try and rate the damage. Surprisingly, there was none. Not even his clothes had been ripped by the oncoming swarm.

_Peculiar, very peculiar_

He rose to his feet and turned around to see the macabre sight that his eyes were sure to behold, and what he saw almost made him fall down to his knees once again.

The lambs' bodies had been clicked clean, not a scrap of wool or shred of skin remained. All that was left was the chalky, white skeleton of an otherwise beautiful creature.

But, it was not that that had shocked (in truth he had almost expected it) but it was, in fact, the figure _behind _the pallid little skeletons.

He stood there stock still, wearing the garments he had always been portrayed in. His midnight, black robe, fluttered at the hem (even though was no wind that he could detect) and his bony hand clutched his sickle tightly, the sunlight glinting off the side of the immaculately polished blade, almost blinding him.

He stood there and stared back at Death. Questions fluttered around his brain like butterflies, but none made it to his mouth, which had seemingly been paralyzed by fright.

It seemed as though, however, he would have to speak. For right then, as the sun shone down upon them, Death reached his sickly, hand to his hood and brought it down.

The face of Death was more handsome than he had expected, more refined. His face was chiseled and maturely set. His eyes shown a crystal blue, even though were narrowed to match the grisly smile made by his mouth. His hair was as black as his robe and hung around his face in an unkempt and wild mess.

The fear that was in his heart grew to untold proportions as Death opened his mouth and spoke one, dreadful word:

"Soon."

And then Death threw back his head and laughed the laugh of the damned as the world, that was so perfect only moments ago, faded into black.

**III**

He awoke.

He didn't scream (even though every part of him wanted too) but he did sit up in his bead gasping for breath.

He clutched his beating heart, as if that might slow down it's mamba that it was performing, with his other hand he raked through his youthfully, blonde hair and found that it was drenched with sweat.

Not that he was surprised…this wasn't, after all, the first time this had happened.

Ron Stoppable looked over to his right, his heart still beating wildly, and looked at his digital clock.

**4:57**

He looked up and stared at the unique, hairless rodent that had been his pet since he was twelve. He, unlike his master, was fast asleep.

_Some guys have all the luck._

He threw his head down on his pillow and sighed in exasperation.

_What is happening to me?_

Tonight marked the third night in a row that he had this nightmare. Tonight _also _marked the third night in a row he wouldn't be getting enough sleep. Good thing it was summer.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the first night he had this dream. The first night he had seen those oddly colored lambs, the terrible cloud of locusts, and that horrid face of Death himself that was so handsome, yet so terrifying.

That first he _had _cried out…and loud. So loud that he woke not only Rufus, but his parents and baby sister as well. They had rushed into his room, Little Han still crying, and had asked what was the matter.

And Ron, being the average high-school graduate, had lied. Well…half-lied. He had told them he had a nightmare, which was true, but he had also told them that it was nothing to worry about, which was not.

Even Ron could tell that this was no normal nightmare…but was to what it really was?

Ron, as usual, was clueless.

He tried to close his eyes and fall back asleep but he knew it would do no good. Every time he closed his eyes he got the same terrible image of that man in black staring at him with that wicked gin…

Ron shuddered and tried to banish the thought from his mind. He tried thinking of happier things like Bueno Nacho or Sunday's in the park with his sister, or evenings out with Kim.

Sadly, nothing worked. His mind kept drawing him back to that same, deathly face.

A face, he was sure, that would be visiting him in his dreams again, as it had been.

Ron Stoppable shuddered again and threw the covers over his head.

_It's going to be a loooooooooong Summer Vacation, _he thought to himself.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't know the half of it.

**To Be Continued**

Ok, first things first….did you guys notice the awesome new font I'm typing in!? And, if so, isn't it cool!?

Now I've been using Calibri for awhile now, but, I decide to shake up the batter a little bit and try Times New Roman for this story. Isn't that Kick-Ass McAwesome!!?

But, I digress…As you may have noticed this first chapter might seem a little…artsy. Well I can tell you that that is my colleges fault. We just started imagery and metaphorical writing in my English class and I thought, what the hell, let's give it a whirl. Besides, you might find that it fits into the story quite well alter on.

In any case, here is the first installment, and I hope you enjoy. Oh and, Read and Review.

Thanks again,

Everhere Everthere


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Disney does. Any questions?

**Chapter 2:**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Unlike her boyfriend, Kim Possible woke from a dreamless, and quite satisfying, good night's sleep feeling as rejuvenated as ever.

She sat up in her bed and stretched the muscles in her back and shoulders, loosening herself up for the long day ahead. When she was done she looked over to the nightstand on her left and smiled when she saw the photograph that was forever perched on its surface. Normally, the picture of her and Ron at their senior prom had hung outside in the hallway but, after the events of two weeks ago, she had made a habit of keeping that picture by her bedside. It made her feel safe.

She picked the picture up by its frame and brought it close to her body.

_You are my rock, Ron Stoppable, _she thought, _and God have mercy on your soul if you ever stop._

Now, anybody that knew Kim Possible would not have believed any of this to be true had they not seen her do it with their own eyes. I can hardly imagine that I would believe it myself. But the fact of the matter is that, after her tussle with the Lowardians two weeks ago and her resulting rescue by Ron, the fiery independence that had once been so prominent in Kim's personality had somewhat ebbed. Rest assured, she was still the super spunky teen heroine we all know and love…it's just now she was slightly more...how shall I say?…humbled.

After Ron had rescued her from those colossal alien invaders she had been introduced to a new side of him. He was no longer a goofy, bumbling sidekick-turned-romantic-interest anymore, but, rather, he was now a protector. Her own personal protector. Her guardian.

At first, Kim thought she would be uncomfortable with this new image of Ron. She had always been the head honcho, after all, and if Ron was to be cast in this new light how could she keep up this persona of her being the one that called the shots?

The fact of the matter was, of course, that she could not. And, oddly, this didn't seem to bother her.

_Every girl needs her protector_ she had reasoned; _every girl needs someone to make her feel safe._

And she had found that protector in a goofy, blonde, Tex-Mex food loving oaf that she had fallen head over heels for in the past year they had been together.

She smiled as she rose from her bed and crossed the floor of her room to the door. Upon walking out of her room, the smell of diesel and perspiration permeated her nostrils.

She sighed.

_Home Sweet War Zone._

She chided herself for being ungrateful. She really was quite lucky, all things considered. After the Lowardian invasion had destroyed not only her own home but several homes in the tri-city area, FIMA, having learned its lesson from the disaster in New Orleans, had responded with aid almost immediately. All around her town, homes had been replaced by state-of-the-art "replacement housings" while their original houses were being rebuilt.

Kim's family, as a special thank you for her services, had been given not one, but _two _trailers by the government. One for her parents and one for her brothers. At first, she had politely refused the offer but when the President himself had insisted on it, she had caved.

"It's the _least _we can do, Ms. Possible," President of the United States Malcolm Farris had said, "just consider it as a small 'thank you' present for your help in the Lowardian disaster."

So, while her home was being rebuilt, her and her family got to enjoy more space than usual. Although the sharing a space with Jim and Tim wasn't so fantastic, overall the experience was nice. Certainly better than the streets.

She made her way down the street where the Sanitation Station was. When Ron had first visited her after the attack he had made a crack about the humorous rhyme and rhythm of this particular building to an army official. He didn't laugh; he didn't even crack a smile.

_You must not be allowed to laugh in the army, _Kim thought as she entered the building.

Now inside, Kim was faced with the usual task of picking from the eight different shower pods all lined in a neat, orderly fashion in front of her. All eight of the pods looked so identical and stood do erect that they reminded Kim of the very same people who had installed them in the first place.

She chose one of the pods in the middle and stepped in. After removing her clothes and setting hanging them on the outside of the stall she turned the handle marked **COLD **and sighed as a torrent of hot water cascaded over her naked body.

Apparently, it was some sort of army regulation to mislabel the taps as every single one of the showers in the building had the same strange trait. Kim remembered, not too fondly, of the first couple of icy showers she had had to endure before finally figuring out about the awkward labeling.

As soon as she had finished washing she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her slender form concealing her exposed feminine body.

She walked over to mirror marked** POSSIBLE **and gave her appearance a once-over. She cocked an eyebrow at her reflection as she studied her face for any sort of abnormalities such as acne or blackheads. She was pleased to find that, aside from the wet, first-shower-of-the-day look, she was able to award her face with a clean bill of health.

She opened up her family's mirror and withdrew her toothbrush. She had made sure to cover the handle with her name, scrawled in Sharpie, in as much places as she could so as to avoid any "confusion" regarding her and her brother's toiletries.

After finding her rightful toothbrush she proceeded in giving her teeth a cleaning worthy of the daughter of a dentist. Of the few things that Kim was self-conscious about her teeth ranked right up there with her confidence and was always sure to clean them to her fullest abilities in both morning and night.

She closed the mirror and spit out the contents of her mouth (a mixture of toothpaste and saliva) and looked up to give her face a once-more-once-over…"just to be sure."

The only problem was it wasn't _her _face that was staring back.

A scream caught in her throat as the visage of a man she had never seen before stared back at her, grinning a horrid, malicious grin. It stared back at her with eyes of the most crystal blue she had ever seen, eyes which were blocked in some areas by the overgrown locks of his coal-black hair.

She put her hand over her mouth and backed away, terror and shock filling her body. She tried to scream but it was as though her voice had been turned off.

The face of the man continued to stare at her. To watch her. His grin continued to grow, as though he enjoyed watching her in her terror. He stared right into her eyes as he winked at her causing a a powerful shiver to run up her spine.

Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the face vanished, leaving only the terrified face of Kim Possible in its wake.

Kim took three shuddering gasps before finally inducing the scream that had been caught in her throat. Of course, by now, it made no difference. Even _if _someone had heard her (which they had not) it's not like she could've _shown _them anything or even explained it. They would just think she was hallucinating.

But, as much as she would have liked to believe that, she knew that was not the case.

Whoever that man in the mirror was it had _definitely _been watching her.

And, she thought with a shudder, just because she couldn't see _him_ anymore, didn't necessarily mean he couldn't see _her._

Slowly, she rose from her position on the floor and exited the Sanitation Station eager to find something to occupy and force that image of that terrible grin and sinister wink out her mind.

**II**

Groggy and confused, Ron Stoppable lifted his spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth but missed the mark by a few centimeters causing a mixture of oat flakes and strawberry sweeteners to dribble down his chin.

_Awesome. _He thought to himself as he wiped the contents away with a napkin.

His naked companion sat on his haunches near his master giggling at his misfortune.

"Yeah, yeah…laugh it up, buddy." He said. "We'll see who's laughing when I give you away for cosmetics testing."

Rufus gasped quietly and returned to his food, visions of make-up and Botox swimming through his mind.

Ron placed his head in his hands and vigorously rubbed his eyelids. On top of his fatigue (he didn't get to sleep until well past daybreak) he now had a splitting headache to deal with. He had tried taking some aspirin but that had proved as futile as sleep the night before.

_Besides, Pharmaceutical companies are all just one giant placebo factory…none of their stuff actually works anyway._

Still, Ron had just got done swallowing a few capsules of Tylenol when his mother walked into the room.

"Good morning, Ronnie." She said, kissing him on the forehead in passing, "Did you sleep well?"

_Hell no_

"Oh, absolutely" Ron said, "Like a baby in a comforter."

Ron's mom raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that _is _cozy" she said, "as well it should be. For heaven's sakes Ronald you've slept until the middle of the day!"

Ron turned behind to look on the digital clock on his family's stove, and sure enough, the numbers told him that it was well past noon.

"Sorry ma," he said sheepishly, "I guess I'm just too comfortable for my own good."

Ron's mother pursed her lips together but said nothing more on the subject. Instead she grabbed a banana from the counter and sat down next to her son.

"By the way" she said, her lips still a thin white line, "Kimberly called for you a few hours ago."

Ron looked up.

"What did she say?"

"Well how should I know? It wasn't me she wanted to talk to, after all. Besides that girl never speaks more than three words to me…and you'd_ think _that if she wanted to date my son that she would show a little more respect. But, I guess we can't expect too much of her…not everyone is as privileged as our family with the teachings of Temple."

Ron rolled his eyes. Although she never came out and said it, it wasn't too hard to figure out that his mother was less-than-approving of his and Kim's inter-faith relationship. Sure, they had expected some obstacles regarding their differing creeds when they had first started dating, but they had vowed to move on through it. Kim's parent's and Ron's dad were endlessly supportive of her decision but, as for his mother, it seemed like she still needed some convincing.

"Thanks for the message relay, ma" Ron said, getting up from the table, "I'd better go and call Kim back."

Rufus jumped from the tabletop a good two feet before landing flawlessly on Ron's shoulder like some sort of hairless parrot.

"Excellent form, buddy" Ron said, "I'd say you're on your way to the rodent Olympics!"

Ron began to make his way to the door. He had almost reached the threshold of the living room when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Ronald." It barked. "Sit."

Ron sat. He could tell by his mother's tone that she was suddenly all business (not that she ever anything else, of course.)

"Is something wrong, mom?"

"No, Ron, nothing is wrong. At least not yet."

She narrowed her eyes at her son before continuing:

"I think it's time you and I had a little talk about, Kimberly."

Dread inside Ron rose with his eyebrows.

"Kim? What about her?"

"Ronnie, ever since that horrible alien attack a few weeks ago you and Kim have been acting…odd. Well, _odder _than saving the world and battling megalomaniacs and things of the like. You two have been practically joined at the hip…and you were already pretty well inseparable to begin with."

Ron chuckled.

"Well mom, Kim and I _are _dating…spending time with each other is kind of a requirement."

She didn't chuckle back. She didn't even crack a smile.

"Yes Ron, I know that. And _that _is precisely the reason I wish to talk with you."

Ron's gaze narrowed to match his mother's. He wasn't too keen on where this was going.

"Ok then. Talk away."

Ron's mother cleared her throat.

"Ron, one thing that I have been forced to accept over these past few weeks is that you are not a child anymore. You're a High School graduate now, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Ron's expression softened.

"Thanks, mom. That means a lot."

She gave a small smile but it lasted only momentarily.

"Of course, growing up is like a double-edged sword. You may have much more freedoms now than you did…but now you have much more…temptations. Temptations, that, I can only hope, you are smart enough to refuse."

Ron's gaze hardened again. And also grew warier.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not _saying _anything, Ronald. Merely parenting. It doesn't a rocket scientist like James Possible to see that you and Kimberly have become much…closer…recently. And I just want to make sure you don't go doing anything you might regret."

Ron stared at his mother in bewilderment. Where in the hell had _this _come from? Sure, he and Kim had become slightly more touchy-feely but surely that was a mark of _any _couple who had been dating more than a year. But that certainly didn't mean they were doing _it _yet.

"Mom, listen, I don't know what you think me and Kim have been up to but…"

She raised her hand to stop him.

"As I've said…I am not saying or insinuating anything…I'm just trying to warn you, Ronald. I may not look it, but I've been around the block a few times and I can tell you that women are a lot like this banana here."

Ron looked at the piece of fruit in his mother's hands.

"How so?"

"Any woman may look sweet and delicious on the _outside, _Ron. But…there's always the chance that…" She peeled the banana, section by section, and revealed the sickly, brown fruit that had been concealed in the bright yellow husk, "…they're rotten to the core."

And then, without paying a second glance to the perturbed look on her son's face, she threw the banana in the trash can and walked out of the room.

"Have a good day, sweetheart," she said as she exited, "and remember what I've told you."

And then she was gone.

It was a few minutes later that Ron finally got up from that chair in the kitchen to return the call to his girlfriend, but the words his mother had spoken lingered in the back of his mind like a predator waiting to pounce.

**III**

He was surrounded. Surrounded by and endless sea of darkness.

It was like existing in a total vacuum of nothing. Everything on all sides of him were null and void, he was just swimming in this great ocean of darkness. Alone.

How long had he been there? A year? Two? Time meant virtually nothing in this place. It could have been a millennia for all he knew. Maybe more. And all he could do was continue to float on the nothingness.

How did he get here again? He couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure of _anything _anymore. He could remember a temple, yes a temple, and a girl, a very young girl, possibly a baby. But after that his mind drew a blank.

His memory was now like his surroundings. Nonexistent.

He closed his eyes and continued his weightless floating. He had given up calling for help long ago, he knew it was useless. He had also given up looking around…he knew he wouldn't see anything.

All he did, day in and day out was float on in this peculiar nonexistence.

Like a speck of dust in a cosmic whirlpool, he would simply float for an eternity.

And he had made his peace with that. He had accepted his fate.

But, then again, that's the real funny thing about fate, isn't it?

You never know what kind of loop it'll try and throw you through.

The tingling came to his legs first. It started from the tips of his toes and grew to the balls of his feet. And from there it spread to the caps of his knees.

He was terrified. It had been so long since he had _felt _anything; this new dilemma was almost painful.

The tingling continued to spread, it was now to his waist, and, was it his imagination, or could he now almost wiggle his toes?

The tingling spread to his armpits (Armpits. It had been so long since he had had use of them he almost forgot what they were called.) and then to his neck. He could now just scarcely move his fingers.

It was up to his chin, and now this bizarre tingling feeling had engulfed his whole body. He gritted his teeth (which, he discovered, he could now do again) against the pain as the tingling swallowed his head.

And then the light…oh dear God, the light. It was so bright, so pure, so…whole. It nearly blinded his eyes from lens to cornea. It filled his entire head, even going so far as to creep into his subconscious where it illuminated every secret desire and ambition he had ever felt.

He was now entirely consumed by the light, covered by it from head to foot. It engulfed him just as the tingling feeling had and now he was its prisoner.

The light was his master now…the light would decide his fate.

It continued to shine brighter, brighter than the brightest star, and more radiant than the fieriest sun.

And then, as quickly and strangely as it had begun…it stopped.

The light seemed to have abandoned him.

No. Wait a second.

It seemed to have _transported _him.

He was no longer floating in an endless abyss of eternal emptiness but he could now _feel _other forces pushing up against him. He could feel himself lying on something. He could feel air on his face, he could smell things drifting about in the air.

Could it be?

Had he been freed?

Only one way to find out…

With trepidation, he opened his eyes.

It was bright, excruciatingly bright (though not as bright as the light that had transported him here) and at first he wanted to close his eyes again.

But he didn't. His intuition forbade him.

And then, like the picture on a TV set, the world he thought he had left behind forever came into a crystal clear focus.

He was in a room, a laboratory by the looks of it. There were beakers on their stands and calculations on a chalkboard. The room he was in was predominated by a massive computer screen in the center bearing two words on its giant LCD interface:

**Revitalization: Complete**

He stared at the words with shock and wonder.

_Revitalization Complete? What does it mean?_

He would not have to wonder long, for no less than a second later the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came into view.

She was tall and slender, like a swan, her legs and face was the epitome of elegance. She had blonde hair, so blonde it was almost white, all tied up in a bun that rested on the back of her head. The immaculate lab coat could only further add to the perfect imagery she exuded from her person.

Once he saw her, he was sure he had finally died and gone to Heaven.

The Angel smiled at him and wiped a stray strand of hair from her face.

And then, she spoke. Her voice was almost as heavenly as her appearance:

"It's seems as if though the experiment was successful, Mr. Fiske," she said. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you back to reality."

**To Be Continued**

Wow! It's been awhile since I've added on to this story. I tell you guys this semester is trouncing me like some sort of Southern Mud Wrester with a history of anger issues.

But seriously folks, here is chapter two of The Man Who Was Unstoppable for your viewing pleasure.

I'll let you guys in on a little secret…I had absolutely _no idea _where I was going with this story until, like, two o'clock today. That's why all the previous have been nothing but foreshadowing. But don't worry…things are gonna pick up here in the next chapter or so, until next time, I'm out.

Thanks for your time,

Everhere Everthere


	4. Into the Light and Into the Dark

Disclaimer: You guys will _NEVER _guess who doesn't own the rights to Kim Possible.

**Chapter 3**

**Into the Light and Into the Dark**

**I**

Although she kept her usual demeanor of stoic indifference on the outside, on the inside Dr. Arden Greene was beaming from ear to ear.

It had _worked! _It had defied every single humanly thought conceivable but she had _done _it!

She followed in Dr. Frankenstein's footsteps and succeeded in giving life to the dead.

Well...sort of.

The mutated monkey man on the slab was now fully conscious. His pupils were still extremely dilated and sensitive to the light in the laboratory, dim as it was, and they were darting from side to side.

_He's confused. And Frightened._

Not that she blamed him. He had plenty to be confused and frightened about.

Fiske finally looked over in her direction and tried to sit up. He immediately made a yelp of pain and laid his head back against the table.

Greene gave him a sympathetic smile.

"That's not a good idea," she said "your brain is still recuperating from its hibernation."

"Hi-Hi-Hibernation?" Fiske's asked. Although his words were so slurred it sounded like _Hye er ashun?_

"Yes. Hibernation. It's the scientific term for saying that your brain has been "turned off" for the past five months."

This time Fiske did not ask any questions, he just continued to give her a confused and pleading look.

"Let me explain. A while ago you were turned to stone by ancient magical being. You remember that, yes?"

Fiske managed a nod before falling back into his metal cot.

"Well during that time your body physically died, but your soul remained intact. Therefore, your body went into a deep sleep, i.e. hibernation, and it disclosed itself from the world. However, your soul could still be reached through scientific means. And I tell you, it took some studying and a great deal of work, but retrieving your soul and reanimating your person proved to be a success."

Fiske gave her a blank stare causing her to smirk.

"I know, all this scientific mumbo jumbo tends to go over people's heads. Essentially, Mr. Fiske, you have helped me prove that there is a fact, a link, between sciences…and magic."

Fiske looked up at her with that same confused expression and looked as if though he was about to say something. His lips quivered. But, fatigue and confusion took its course on his body and he fell asleep once again.

Dr. Arden Greene's smirk remained.

_Sleep now, Mr. Fiske, _she said, _you've got quite a bit of work to do after you wake up._

And with that, Dr. Greene left the room to add an entirely new chapter to her notes.

**II**

Inside his dark and lonely room, where happiness was all but attainable, he smiled.

_Step one is complete._

**III**

Small particles of gravel and dirt were flung in all directions beneath the wheels of his scooter as Ron Stoppable motored his way over to the Possible house. On most days this was a venture that not only relaxed Ron but also filled him with a girlish sense of excitement upon the prospect of seeing his girlfriend, but today the words of her mother still rung about in his ears.

"_Any woman may look sweet and delicious on the _outside _Ronnie…but that doesn't mean they aren't still rotten to the core."_

He shook his head in frustration. No matter how many times he had gone over that same conversation in his head he _still _didn't understand it. Rotten to the core? What did _that_ mean? Although it was certainly no secret that Ron's mother was less than thrilled with the idea of his and Kim's conflicting faiths she had never actually been hostile about it. That is, until earlier…

Rufus scampered out of his cargo pocket suddenly and perched his small, pink body on Ron's right shoulder.

"Thar she blows" the rodent squeaked.

Ron brought himself out of his thoughts and looked up to see faint yellow glinting reflectors on the government issued barriers surrounding Kim's neighborhood.

"Good eye, buddy." Ron said, causing Rufus to beam.

With the entrance into the semi-barricaded entrance into Kim's nick of the woods just a few feet away Ron banished the conversation he had had with his mom to the back of his mind…there was really no need to bring it up to Kim, his mom was probably just having one of her weird little fits.

Probably nothing to worry about.

And so, his mind a freshly clean slate, Ron scooted over the dividing line and into the area.

**IV**

A few feet away, unbeknownst to Ron or anyone else, a stranger sat watching.

As soon as the tow-headed youth and his naked mole rat had crossed over behind the barriers he took a long swig from his water bottle and smiled.

"Gothca" he said to himself.

The stranger threw the water bottle over his shoulder, turned one-eighty degrees, and walked away.

There was nothing to do now but wait.

**V**

Kim Possible spent most of her summer afternoons acting like a starfish: sedentary and uninteresting. For the past few weeks now she had followed the same day to day routine like clockwork. She would get up, clean up, get dressed, eat, watch some TV, eat again, wait for Ron to call, watch more TV, eat, hang out with Ron (which usually consisted of either watching TV or eating), and then go to bed, after a pre-bedtime snack of course.

It wasn't _entirely _Kim's fault of course. After the Lowardian attack on Earth most of the baddies and evildoers on the world had gone a simultaneous hiatus. The Kimminucator hadn't rung in so long it was now little more than a glorified blackberry, and she had almost forgotten what Wade looked like.

But, for whatever reason, Kim was content with this change of pace. In fact, she sort of liked it. As odd as it seemed, she liked living like a normal teenager for change, what with all the sitting at home and watching television. Sometimes, just for the fun of it, she would browse colleges and fill out scholarships, things that even normal teenagers often put off.

But, best of all, she got to have a normal, disaster-free date night now and again. Hanging out with Ron had been the highlight of her summer. They got to do all sorts of coupley things like go to movies, go to the beach, eat ice cream, and not one of them had even the slightest bit to do with a doomsday device. NOT ONE.

And she was more than enjoying the change of scenery.

The faint sound of dinging doorbell came across the room and Kim got to her feet. She hadn't been expecting Ron _this _early (He usually slept later) but she wasn't complaining. Nothing warmed her heart more than seeing his bouncy, comically plump face cross the threshold into her home.

She made her way through the kitchen to the doorway. On the way she picked up a cookie form the countertop and ate it en route to the door. Once there, she opened it and beamed at the boy standing across from her.

"Howdy." He said.

"Howdy. Yourself" She replied, a little winded. It seemed like the pathway from the living room to the door was getting longer and longer every time.

Ron entered the house, carrying a sniffing Rufus on his shoulder. "I love what you've done with the outside, Kim. The mounds of tin on the street corner give a real "other-worldly" feel to the place."

She raised an eyebrow. "Other-worldly?"

"Sorry, did I say _other _worldly? I meant _third _worldly."

She gave him a playful swat on the shoulder. "Shut up." She walked in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm going to the kitchen for a snack, do you want anything?"

Ron thought about the dream he had last night and shuddered, his body was still not ready to entertain the thought of food. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself" came Kim's voice, followed by a few rustling sounds in the kitchen. Moments later Kim came out carrying a tray adorned with two sandwiches.

Ron sighed. "Kim, I appreciate the gesture, really, but I'm honestly not hungry."

She raised her eyebrow again "What gesture?"

And then she proceeded to eat the sandwiches, one on top of the other.

_Wow _Ron thought, _She must've had a small breakfast._

And so the afternoon went on. Kim eventually finished her snack and she and Ron were now cuddled up on the sofa watching some old cartoons. You know the ones; with the cat and mouse chasing each other around causing all sorts of various and violent mayhem and hi jinks. It was a great nostalgia kick for the both of them. The cartoons, however, horrified Rufus and he opted to surf in the internet Kim's room, like most pets do.

As they sat there, watching their cartoons, their casual date soon took the turn it always did, a turn for the vastly inappropriate for children under the age of seventeen. It would start out innocently enough, a peck on the cheek here and a nibble on the ear there, but eventually their hormones would take over and they would evolve from the traditional _homus erectus _form into a beast with two backs.

Of course it was always a lot nicer when they went uninterrupted.

Right in the middle of the two teenagers bedroom waltz a familiar, though long since heard, sound rang out:

_Beep Beep Be Beep._

The two froze. And then waited.

_Beep Beep Be Beep._

Kim swore under her breath. "You have got to be kidding me."

She rolled herself onto the floor (a tricky maneuver, considering the position she was in) and picked up the Kimmunicator.

"What?" she snapped.

The small and dark face of Wade recoiled in surprise and just a twinge of hurt.

"Geez Kim…nice to see you too."

Kim exhaled. "Sorry Wade" she said "It's just…this is kind of a bad time…"

"Oh ok then, I'll just call the _Queen of England _back and tell her to tell the crisis of hers to take a crumpet break…"

"Point taken, Wade. What's the sitch?"

'I don't know, They said it was Top Secret and that they would brief you when you got there. Your ride is waiting outside. Wade out." The screen went dark.

Kim instantly felt bad. She hadn't _meant _to snap at Wade like that…but really, all the genius in that little head of his and he didn't think to install a vibrate feature.

"Sorry Ron." She said, adjusting herself. "But it looks like we have work."

He sighed, sat up, and put his shirt on.

"Well at least we're all stretched out…where to?"

"England. Apparently there's some national crisis."

"England, huh? I'll bring my gentleman's coat."

And in no less than two minutes, the two had boarded a plane and were Britain bound.

**VI**

Lord Montgomery Fiske was still dazed and confused when Dr. Arden Greene gave him his first assignment.

"Assignment?" He screeched, "You think unearthing me and brining me back earns my servitude, do you?"

Dr. Greene smiled. "I've read your file, Mr. Fiske so I know better than to expect any sort of human emotion such as gratitude from you, but I imagine you still understand the fundamentals of a trade, yes?"

His eyes narrowed. "What kind of trade."

"The kind of trade where you do whatever I say or I put you back in the same hole where I found you."

Monkey Fist's lip quivered for a moment but was able to quickly regain his composure.

"You're bluffing."

Dr. Greene smiled again.

"Mr. Fiske, I posses the technology to bring someone back from limbo in a dingy little laboratory… imagine the kind of technology I have to persuade you with.

Monkey Fist sat down. And then sighed in defeat.

"Very well. What is it you would have me do?"

She handed him a thick manila envelope, professionally sealed.

"Everything you need is in here. It should be a very easy task for you and your…shall we call them a task force?"

Monkey Fist swiped the file from the doctors hands, ripped it open, and read it. Then he read it again. And again. He looked up at the doctor.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

**To Be Continued**

Hey, everyone. It's been awhile.

Sorry for taking so long with an update of _any _kind, I never thought I could get so busy. It's like Life _wants _us to have no free time.

Anywho…Here is a relatively short installment of my next KP adventure. And, lemme just apologize for the dryness of it. Writers block had me in the worst kind of chokehold the whole I was writing this.

Still…please enjous to have no free time.

Anywho…Here is a relatively short installment of my next KP adventure. And, lemme just apologize for the dryness of it. Writers block had me in the worst kind of chokehold the whole I was writing this.

Still…please enjoy the story and try to review if you can…their nice to see and they can prove to be helpful in many occasions.

See you guys soon,

Everhere Everthere


End file.
